182: The Lilo Adventures of Legends of The Hidden Temple
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends get a message from Mr. Hartford that he seems to believe the Hidden Temple is real and they must find some lost treasures before it's too late.
1. The Hidden Temple

As The Celestian Alliance were finishing up with History Class with Ms. Celebi, they saw a familiar gold droid in the school hallway. "Threepio, what are you doing here?" Lilo asked.

"I got a message from Mr. Hartford," C3PO explained.

"The famous adventurer and movie tycoon?" Magenta asked.

"He's inviting you guys on his expedition in Guatemala to find the Hidden Temple. Plus you're allowed to bring 2 guests of your choice." Threepio explained.

They decided to bring Virgil and Richie, Miku, Cherry Crash, Len, and Rin. Since Static and Gear needed a report on The Maya, Cherry needed to study animals from the Maya, and Vocaloid needed some fashion ideas.

The 2 days later they were in Guatemala with Mr. Hartford, Clover, and Spencer. "Hidden Temple Park". They needed to find the secrets of The Hidden Temple. Mr. Hartford explained that it was lost for years, but when 1993 came around, they turned the area into an amusement park, but locals told the builders not to tear down the temple because they were afraid that the princess would curse them.

They didn't know what princess Mr. Hartford meant, so he took them to the Mayan story area where they learn about Mayan mythology. Virgil and Richie thought it would be interesting. "One of the most beautiful and most formidable opponents was the Mayan princess, "Xmucane"" The guide explained, "When she was 16 an army on conquistadors were going to take the jewels from the city near the temple, But her twin brother, "Cotzbalam" who was too sick to fight couldn't go. So she posed as him by placed her long hair in his silver snake helmet and wearing a red jaguar mask."

"She used her brother's turquoise encrusted scabbard with barracudas on it so the conquistadors think it's her. As she defeated the head conquistador, people recognized her by her lucky green monkey bracelet and her purple parrot medallion. Her brother was proud of her for taking his place in the war and gave his orange iguana staff. 30 years later she died of an infected mosquito and her servants hid her jewels around the temple so graverobbers won't find them."

As everyone applauded, Warren noticed that something wasn't right "Where's Luca?" Warren asked.

"How many times have I told him not to wander off?" Lilo asked.

"Numerous." Stitch answered.

The gang decided to follow them. As they were looking around, a pair of twins from Texas thought they would join them. They were introduced as, "Kimmy" and "Kenny". Kimmy had short red hair and a cowgirl hat, while Kenny had short red hair and glasses, "There he is." Zach shouted.

They saw Luca going around the electric fence and hoping to The Hidden Temple. Lilo knew they couldn't climb an electric fence cause they'll get hurt. So Virgil shorted out the fence with his electricity powers and they climbed it safely. As quick as a cheetah they rushed to find Luca near The Hidden Temple. "Luca, what were you thinking?" Fluttershy growled."

"I want to see the temple." Luca groaned.

"Master Luca does wander off a lot." Spencer said."

"This is ridiculous!" Cherry shouted.

As Cherry placed her foot down, they started to fall.

 **Note: This is in honor of the Legends of The Hidden Temple special coming to Nickelodeon. and are based on Jahmel and Tiffany from the Hidden temple episode, "The much-heralded helmet of Sir Gawain". 1993 was the year that Legends of The Hidden Temple premiered. The artifacts were based on The much-heralded helmet of Sir Gawain, the lion-headed bracelet of Chandragupta, the jeweled scabbard of Sforza, the lucky medallion of Atocha, the mask of Shaka Zulu, and King Tut's Cobra Staff.**


	2. King Olmec

Everyone got up from the fall, "Is everyone okay? Mr. Hartford asked.

"We're fine." Magenta said, "What just happened?"

"I think we're in the hidden temple," Spencer suggested.

As they were climbing a rock, they realized it was Olmec, the king of the temple, "As the evil conquistadors were facing off "Xmucane" thinking she was, "Cotzbalam"" Olmec explained,"she had to face them by using his Pendant Of Life to turn them to stone."

He also explained that the only way to fix this is to put the two halves together, resurrect his son and daughter, and place them in the slot. "The first half is in The Room of The Ancient Warriors." he continued, "The other is in The Treasure Room. Which of these rooms is where the evil conquistador is?"

"The room of The Ancient Warriors," Kenny asked.

"That is correct," Olmec answered.

"How did you know?" Will asked,

"Conquistadors are warriors too." Kenny answered, "Plus they were from the Spanish and Portuguese empire."

"Remember," Olmec said, "The Choices are yours and yours alone.

The quickly rushed to the Pit of Despair, where jaguars were starving and darts shot out. Luckily, no one got hurt. Stella, Willow, Dahlia, Poppy, and Luca climbed up the darts and Kenny figured that it can help them escape. One by one they climbed it up while Twilight teleported them out. Cherry felt nervous, "Hurry Cherry."

Cherry quickly climbed as the jaguar came up to her. "Good job Cherry!" Layla shouted.

They found an entrance in front while they were on the Mandarin Hand, "Come on guys lean!" Lilo shouted.

They all leaned and everyone was okay. "Mighty fine horses you got," Kimmy comments on the ponies.

"You like horses, Kimmy?" Miku asked.

"Duh," Kimmy answered, "I grew up on a horse ranch in Texas. Most of the days Kenny would watch sci-fi, science show, and basketball games."

"I'm thinking about taking basketball lessons," Kenny replied, "But I don't want to get seriously hurt."

"Kenny." Ethan said, "It's okay to feel scared sometimes."

"I broke my arm once when I was 8 while I was skateboarding." Zach said, "And I turned out okay."

"Look, guys," Virgil said, "It's the Red Jaguar Mask."

They placed it in Magenta's backpack. As they were walking, Rin started to sink. That's when they knew they're in the Quicksand Bog. They needed to know which button to press. Layla pressed the one with the hands on them and they sand came out of the holes.

Rin the Silver Snake Mask in front of her and grabbed it. Steps came up and they all got down to The Room of The Ancient Warriors where they found Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom.


	3. The hunt for the treasures

"If it isn't The Celestian Creeps and their friends. Running around like mice in a rat poison factory." Dimentio said.

"I don't like clowns," Kenny said.

"Me neither Kenny," Lilo replied.

Dimentio explained that they're here for band practice. They tried to sing, "Poor Unfortunate Souls!" but they plugged their ears. Stitch saw the half of the Pendant of Life on the hand of the evil conquistador. They started to notice that the statue was glowing. Mr. Hartord recalls that it can also bring statues to life. The conquistadors were free after all those years imprisoned.

Dimentio was pleased and shook the hand of the head conquistador. The head conquistador removed it's helmet, revealing to be a beautiful girl. Lord Hater, King Dedede, Goldar, Commander Peepers, and Him started to feel lovesick. The head conquistador introduced herself as, "Morena".

Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom tried to serenade her, but she turned her head. Their singing made The Celestian Alliance and their friends sneak out. "Where did they go?" Count Dooku asked.

"They must have wandered off," Dimentio said.

"We'll get those friends of yours," Morena replied to them.

The heroes arrived at The Shrine of The Silver Monkey. They got really confused on the parts of the statue. "You might wanna have to look at the wall," Cherry said.

They figured that they can make the statue look like the one on the wall. Spencer grabbed the bottom, Len grabbed the middle and Miku grabbed the top. After the statue was assembled, they saw something orange. It was the Orange Iguana Staff. They placed it in Magenta's backpack and they took off to find the other treasures and the tombs of the twins.

Meanwhile, Morena was getting annoyed by Lord Hater and The Harbingers Doom. "Why can't you fall in love with us Morena?" Lord Hater asked.

"Because you guys are total dorks," Morena answered.

"Dorks!" He asked, "You think we're dorks?"

"Maybe we need to play A Pirate's Life for Me." King Dedede suggested.

"Or we should find those Celestian Creep My Friends before they resurrect the prince and princess." Count Dooku suggested.

"I remember facing the prince of the Olmecian empire before he turned me and my henchmen to stone," Morena recalled.

Later they were outside and it was really dark. It was the Dark Forest. Mesprit got really scared and they needed to make it out. They arrived outside and they were relieved they escaped.


	4. The Moat and Medusa's Lair

Meanwhile, the heroes found The purple parrot necklace. Kimmy decided to wear it until they get to the tomb. Infront of them was a moat infested with barracudas. Luckily, there was a raft near them. They had to take 3 trips for all of them to pass.

The first trip was held by Mr. Hartford, Lilo, Stitch, and the ponies, the 2nd trip had The Rainbow 6, and Cherry, and the final one had Virgil, Richie, Miku, Rin, Len, and The Pets.

"You made it guys!" Stitch shouted.

"Thanks, Stitch," Virgil replied.

Ethan found a podium with a button and pressed it, which opened the door.

When they got inside, the door closed and saw a statue with a woman with snakes on her head, "Medusa!" Stitch shouted.

"We have to get out of here!" Kenny shouted.

"Calm down." Mr. Hartford replied, "We'll get out of here.

Zach started to notice that he hasn't turn to stone. Then they realized it's just a statue. On the ground they saw numerous silver snakes and they found holes in the statue's head. They figured that they can round up the snakes and placed them on the head. Rin, Andrew, Will, and Lilo grabbed the snakes and placed them into the statue.

Afterward, they found the Blue Baracudda Scabbard and they held onto it until further notice.

Outside, Will told Tornado to be on the lookout for Morena. He looked around and found Morena looking for them. He quickly warned them and they knew they had to make a move before it's too late.

"Kimmy?" Andrew asked, "Why do you wanna go to Hidden Temple Park?

"Because my dad studied archeology during college." Kimmy explained. "He was on an expedition in Guatemala where he met my mom. Also, they met a certain Kirk Fogg who found some artifacts and placed them on display in the Los Angeles History Musuem. Daddy has told us many legends about it and I was so psyched to go there."

"I always did like Dad's stories of the temple," Kenny explained.

"You did?" Kimmy replied.

"This gave me good research on The Mayan," Kenny said.

They started to get along while they continued on.

 **Note: Kirk Fogg was the host of Legends of The Hidden Temples in the 1990s.**


	5. The Twins

They arrived at The Treasure Room, with 2 jars in the middle. Then they saw some ancient Mayan writing. Kenny remembered reading some Mayan writing in school. "Choose the right jar and live" Kenny read, "Chose the wrong one and die."

The other half.

"Now we have to do is resurrect the prince and princess."

This is the tomb of the ancient kings

"And the Green Monkey Bracelet is by Xmucane's tomb.

They placed the Pendant of Life on the prince and the artifacts on the princess. There the skeletons become more humanoid and they started to breathe.

"I'm "Cotzbalam" and this is my sister, "Xmucane"

"Your Olmec's kids," Rin said,

"Of course." Xmucane replied, "Daddy wanted my brother to be the heir to the throne and for me to be a fierce warrior in battles."

"The twins of the Olmecian Empire has sprung like flowers in the quicksands of Brazil," Dimentio shouted.

The heroes turned around and saw Dimentio, Morena, and Dooku glaring at them while the rest of Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom glared romantically at Morena, "We remember this bozo!" Xmucane recalled, "He tried to scare away some friends of ours."

"Silence your highness!" Dimentio shouted.

Morena turned her head looking confused, "What are you doing?" Morena asked in anger.

"You're pretty!" Lord Hater said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" King Dedede asked.

"Kiss me, Morena!" Goldar shouted.

"Over here beautiful!" Commander Peepers shouted.

"Weirdos," Morena said.

"What do you have against them?" Magenta asked.

"When I was a child my daddy came back from a voyage from the Olmecian Empire, but only to be turned into Silver Snake. Then he got killed by hunters and sold for its skin!" Morena explained, "King Olmec will pay for what he did!"

 **Note: Cotzbalam, Xmucane, and Morena will replace Zuma and Thak in the original movie. Cotzbalam and Xmucane will be the Zuma role while Morena will be the Thak role.**

 **Cast:**

 **Xmucane- Melina Alves**

 **Cotzbalam- Kam Perez**

 **Morena- Cris Crotz**

 **These are contestants from the short timer reality show, "Whodunnit"**


	6. The run

"Let's get to Olmec," Lilo said, "He said that bringing him the Pendant of Life can restore the temple."

"You mortal freaks aren't going anywhere." "You're trapped like turtles in a pickle jar."

Kenny whispered to Cotzbalam that if he gives his sister the pendant, she can make it to Olmec and restore the temple. "You have to go young girl with hat," Cotzbalam whispers to Kimmy as he placed the pendant around her, "I sense bravery in you."

Kimmy quickly ran underneath Dimentio, Morena, and Count Dooku, "Go Kimmy Go!" Zach shouted.

Kimmy ran fast as she could to get to the Throne Room. As she was heading there, Morena followed her in rage. Needing the Pendant would give her a fortune.

They stopped by the Pit of Despair and a spear missed them. Kimmy quickly ran on it and jumped. Heading to the room above. Morena tried to grab her, but she was weak. Jaguars came up to her, looking really hungry, "Nice kitties" Morena said, "Good kitties!"

There the jaguars started to feed on Morena. Kimmy quickly headed for King Olmec and placed the Pendant in the middle, restoring the Hidden Temple power.

Back in the tombs, Cherry did supersonic punches on Dimentio and Dooku and they ran off to find Kimmy. Meanwhile, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were arguing on who's going to date Morena, but Dooku sensed her death by the Jaguars.

The temple became beautiful and gold. The statues that were once the Olmecians turned back to their original selves. Unfortunately, Olmec was still a statue, "By becoming a permanent statue." Olmec explained, "I had to make sure my people are safe."

Kimmy turned around and saw her friends applauding for her victory, "You saved our people." Cotzbalam said.

"You and Kenny remind me of my children when they were your age," Olmec said,

"Wait," Kimmy replied, "Your Xmucane and Cotzbalam's father?"

"Of course," Olmec replied.

"I forgot to mention that." Mr. Hartford said.

Xmucane and Cotzbalam opened the gate and showed the temple to the tourists. This made them so impressed and the workers called the manager to make this an attraction.

Later at Festihall Arcade, Miku, Rin, and Len came in wearing Mayan themed outfits, Cherry, Richie, and Virgil got some research down for school.

On Ethan's phone, he got pictures that The Hidden Temple is now a popular attraction to the park.

The End.


End file.
